the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Takao Uchiha
'♙Approval:' Them Approvals! 'Personality' Since his childhood, Takao has been quiet and insightful. A pacifist by nature, he likes to observe individuals and ideas, this approach enables him to never think and act without prejudice. Despite his pacifist ways, Takao seeks power in order to protect his people and as such, in certain situations, he becomes more prone to displays of force and certain violent actions. Nindō: "Power to protect my own people is what drives me." 'Appearance' The Uchiha descendant has onyx eyes under which are long, pronounced tear-troughs. He has spiky jet-black hair which frames Takao's face with centre-parted bangs that extend to his chin. Takao's attire consists of a long, black cloak with a chin-high collar, forehead protector with the Konohagakure symbol, gray pants and black shinobi sandals. Under his cloak, he wears a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, he also wears mesh armour underneath the shirt. Takao also wears a necklace that has three silver rings. 'Stats' [Total: '''39] ' '''Strength:' 8 Speed: 10 Chakra Levels: 8 Chakra Control: 8 Endurance: 5 Chakra Points: 60 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin: Raiton Release ' ''Allows the use of the Raiton '' '''Genin: Sharingan Dōjutsu ' Allows the use of the Sharingan '' 'Abilities Feats Earned: 3 Banked feats: 0 'Basic Jutsu' * Henge no Jutsu - It is typically used to change into people other than himself, but Takao also uses the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. * Bunshin no Jutsu - A jutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy. * Shunshin no Jutsu - The Shunshin no Jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing Takao to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. * Kawarimi no Jutsu - With this technique, Takao replaces is own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the opponent think the attack was successful. From this, Takao can use the lapse in the opponent's attention to attack. 'Stat Feats' *+5 Stat Points 'Raiton Lightning Release' The Uchiha has born with the natural affinity for Raiton Lightning Release, which allows him to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of his chakra. This lightning manipulation grants Takao fast movement, piercing damage and paralyzing techniques. With extensive research and practice, he created his own Kuroi Kaminari Black Lightning, a unique form of lightning which is black in colour and enables the usage of versatile techniques. 'Kuroi Kaminari Black Lightning' * Raiton: Chidori - With his ability to control black lightning, Takao gathers lightning chakra in his hand, the high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the chakra is gathered, Takao charges at his target and thrusts the black lightning Chidori into his opponent, piercing and tipically causing fatal damage. The Chidori requires a large amount to chakra to be performed, placing a limit on how many times it can be used per day. ** Note: Chakra Points 'Sharingan ['瞳術,Dōjutsu] Takao, an Uchiha descendant, awakened and mastered his Sharingan by the age of ten. This mastery of the dōjutsu kekkei genkai caused him to be highly praised for his noticeably high skill and sheer power in its usage. The dōjutsu usage enables him to see chakra, predict an opponent's movements and use extremely poweful genjutsu techniques. Note: Chakra Points costs associated with the visual abilities of the Sharingan do not stack. '' ''As Takao has all the feats listed below, when the Sharingan is activated, all abilites of the feats are simultaneously active and the Chakra Points cost is 5 (five) Chakra Points per Round. * Sharingan: Chakra Vision - The Sharingan allows the Uchiha descendant to see chakra, by giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. Though not as capable as other dōjutsus, it can see chakra through most obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow, such as those cause by genjutsu influence. * Sharingan: Attack Prediction - The dōjutsu kekkei genkai grants Takao incredible clarity of perception to such a level that it enables him to read lips or mimic movements. In combat, this allows Takao to see fast-moving objects and offers some amount of predictive capabilities, giving him the ability to anticipate an opponent's next move. ** Note: Strength and +2 Speed * Sharingan: Copy Ninja - The Uchiha kekkei genkai also grants Takao to copy almost any jutsu he witnesses, capable of memorise ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. Takao can then perform that jutsu, although he needs the prerequisite abilities before he can mimic a jutsu, and for that reason he cannot, for example, reproduce kekkei genkai techniques he doesn't have or nature transformations he hasn't learned to perform. 'Equipment' Weapons/Utility *1 Single Kunai *3 Iron Sand Scroll *- - Basic Equipment *Signal Flares *Glowsticks *Binoculars *Earpiece Radios *Rope/Grappling Hook *Camping Gear 'History/Story' 'Takao Uchiha' 'Mission Rewards' Quest Points *'Total:' 0 *'Banked:' 0 *'Day: ' Sunday Ryo * Ryo Earned: 0 * Ryo Left: 0 'Official Missions' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 Threads: 0 Category:Character